


Body Glue

by sk8rpssockpup (MissIzzy)



Series: Liaisons [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2009 European Figure Skating Championships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/sk8rpssockpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally flashing Europe, Ekaterina Rubleva crosses enemy lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Glue

For the first time ever, Ekaterina Rubleva was glad a competition was over.

When she was just a little girl learning to skate, of course she'd dreamed of glory, of going to the top, of winning Olympic gold. But as she'd started to suspect it wasn't going to happen, she'd grown to like the role she played instead, the ability to go to big competitions like Europeans and Worlds with the pressure off. Not that it had been off completely, of course, particularly at Worlds the previous year with the three spots in jeopardy, but in the end low expectations had spared her and Ivan most of the pressure and left them in obscurity, where they could just enjoy skating.

Until the beginning of this week, when her comfortable obscurity had been snapped right along with her dress strap, leading to the most humiliating moment of her entire life, and when Oksana and Maxim's in-competition withdrawal had revved up the pressure, too, because suddenly Russia's three spots here had been at stake, and, unlike at Worlds, there was a firm expectation that Ekaterina and Ivan, with no third team to help them, should be able to do their part to preserve them. She'd spent the entire original and free dances terrified that they were going to mess up and drop out of the top twelve.

Now they were eighth in Europe, and she had two million people ogling her breast on YouTube(weren't those videos supposed to be pulled for copyright reasons anyway?), and when they were invited to the post competitive orgy by Maxim Trankov, Ekaterina gave an emphatic no. Ivan accepted and went off with him.

Soon after, she got invited again by Jana, who had apparently decided to be fashionably late. In the hotel foyer, which wasn't very discreet, even if most of the people around didn't speak Russian. When she said no again, Jana asked her if she wanted to talk about what had happened. They sat down and Ekaterina tried to, over the next half hour or so, but there honestly didn't seem to be much to say.

They were still talking, and both of them were glancing at the clock, and things were getting very awkward, when Oksana came over. She never attended the orgies, but she too made an invitation to Ekaterina, to come up to her hotel room and see her body glue. Jana shook her head. "Whoever fell for that one?" she scorned.

Ekaterina hadn't, but she said, "Yes, I'd like to."

"What?" Jana demanded, shocked. "You'll let yourself be alone with her?" That was the thing, of course. It wasn't the sex; Ekaterina had had sex with dancers from rival training groups at orgies; you could do that the same way you spent time with them in groups. But to be alone with them was not done; that was the rule for Irina Zhuk and Alexander Svinin's dancers.

Except that Ekaterina had a very good card against Jana in this. "Why not, Jana?" she asked. "You were. Do you really think I don't know, Jana? Everyone knows what happened between the two of you."

"I was young and foolish then, and it was the Olympics too," said Jana. "I can't let you make the same mistake, Katia. Come. We're going." 

She tried to take Ekaterina's hand to pull her up but the other girl squirmed free. "No," she said. "I'm going with her and you can't stop me." Her boldness stunned her, but then again, once you let all of Europe see your breast for a prolonged amount of time in order to avoid losing points, a lot of things tended to get less intimidating.

"Oh, yes I can, Katia," said Jana, and she turned to Oksana and said, "Take this girl anywhere and I'll tell Mr. Svinin. You know what he'll do."

"You won't dare!" Ekaterina hissed. "You tell him anything, and believe me, Jana, I'll know if you tell him, and I'll tell him about you bedding Nathalie Pechalat in Torino last year, when he specifically told you not to have sex the night before the free. And about how you seduced Andrei Vladimirovich, and about Meryl Davis..." She took in Jana's expression of dread. "Oh no," she said, "you won't dare go to Mr. Svinin any more than the rest of us would."

Oksana had still gone very pale, and for a moment Ekaterina feared Jana had won. The thought of Mr. Svinin telling her boyfriend about her cheating on him-or maybe even about her affair with Tanith Belbin if he was angry enough, had to frighten her. That was how her affair with Jana had ended, when their coach had found out and told him, and as far as anyone could tell, she'd been a faithful girlfriend after that, up until the time she'd gone to America and fallen into Belbin's clutches.

But then she offered her hand, and Ekaterina took it. They walked away leaving a stunned Jana behind.

But when they were in the elevator Oksana asked softly, fearfully, "Do you really think she won't tell your coach?" This was why Ekaterina was never getting a boyfriend. 

"She. Will. Not," said Ekaterina flatly. "She'd lose everyone's trust if she did that."

She was tingling with anticipation by the time they reached the hotel room. Ever since learning about Jana's affair with her she'd been fascinated by Oksana Domnina, and the more Jana had railed against her, the more Ekaterina had wondered what it was like to touch her, to kiss her, to...

When the door was closed she threw her arms around Oksana and whispered, "I'm ready for that body glue now."

Oksana smiled warmly but disentangled herself, saying, "It's actual glue. Let me show it to you."

And much to Ekaterina's surprise, she pulled a bottle out from one of her suitcases, with an English label on it. "It's called 'boob glue,'" she said. "Tanith introduced me to it when I first arrived in Pennslyvania, and I've been using it all season."

"Tanith Belbin showed you this?" asked Ekaterina in disbelief. Even if the two of them were lovers, it seemed ridiculous, that Belbin would show a direct rival one of her tricks. It seemed absurd enough that she, the lesser competition but training mate to the more direct competition, was getting to see it thanks to Oksana now.

Oksana shrugged. "To do such things seems to be nothing to her. It was originally introduced to her by a pairs skater who I think was training under Zueva, and now all of Shilband's teams use it, and she introduced it to Linichuk's teams, as well as everyone else training in our rink."

"And it really works? Prove it."

Oksana fished out a used pair of tights and squirted a bit of the cold glue onto Ekaterina's wrist, then pinned the tights on. "Shake your wrist hard as you can," she said. "I promise you, it'll hold."

Ekaterina shook. She shook for five minutes. "You're right, it does work. Jana'll love this stuff. That is," she added, "if she's willing to accept anything from you."

"A girl like her can't afford to turn this stuff down, I should think. Anyway," she proffered the bottle. "This was my reserve supply, in case I didn't have enough for my free dance costume. Obviously, I didn't have any need of it, so you might as well take it; it's not too expensive, at least not in the States. I'm not sure what the equivalent is in Russia, but Jana can easily stock up in Los Angeles." She seemed to drift off at the end of this sentence, as if there was something else she could add to it, but didn't. 

Stunned by her generosity, Ekaterina could do nothing but nod. "Now I have to get these tights off," she finally managed.

In the bathroom, Oksana helped her wash her wrist clean of the glue, then kissed it, "Want to see some other things Tanith Belbin showed me?" she whispered.

"Oh, yes," Ekaterina hissed back, moving in to kiss her mouth.

In the end, however, Oksana knew nothing that Ekaterina hadn't experienced already, and at the hands of more skillful lovers. Though she had that on Jana now, that apparently during her relationship with Oksana neither had known how to do much at all. And there was something very arousing in her innocent delight in using her new knowledge, the eagerness with which she touched, the sharp intake of breath when she made Ekaterina moan, the little kisses she pressed to Ekaterina's neck as she worked on her. And then there was the way she responded to Ekaterina's touches, the "Oh"s she made as Ekaterina found her spots, and really, it was just a thrill to make Oksana Domnina's body quiver with pleasure, her nails sink into Ekaterina's skin, the spasms as she came; moments later Ekaterina followed her.

It occurred to Ekaterina, once she had caught her breath, that she could hurt Oksana now by telling her she was bad in bed, because it was clear she'd wanted to please, that she could probably even do it by talking about how much better Jana and all the other people she'd slept with were, including Oksana's partner. If Jana heard she'd done that, she'd forgive her completely. But Ekaterina didn't have the heart for it.

Instead, she said, "I guess Tanith Belbin is good for something, right?"

"I know what you're thinking," said Oksana. "I know she seems annoying. But I've found if you spend enough time around her, you get used to her. And her kindness stuns. She makes living in America much easier."

"Her kindness?" Ekaterina asked skeptically. "Jana told me that at the Grand Prix Final she outright snubbed you in front of everyone. Was she exaggerating?"

"Oh, she has her moments," shrugged Oksana. "Especially lately, with Ben's injury stressing her out and they're losing their National title even as we speak-and that's important to Americans, I don't just mean important, I mean *important* important, and she and her boyfriend have been struggling for months, and you know," she laughed, "she can be a worse bitch than any of us when she wants to be. But when's she not...Katia, you have no idea. American ice dancers...do you remember what they say Soviet ice dancers used to be like? How they preach to us that they never cared if they lost to each other; each did their best to win, but they supported each other just the same?"

"Do you really think they did that?" laughed Ekaterina. "That's just propaganda."

"I don't know if they did or not, but Katia, American ice dancers really do do that. Especially at the lower ranks, where of course it's easier, but even between Tanith and Ben and Meryl Davis and Charlie White."

"They don't count," Ekaterina protested. "They're all Shpilband's skaters. Even if Tanith and Ben are training under Linichuk now, Shpilband's where they came from and always will be."

"Does that really mean they don't count, Katia? Do you really think that? Think about it, Katia. How do you think Jana would react if, after you were sixth in the world to her fourth, you won a Grand Prix event and she didn't, even if was by withdrawals? If you went into the Grand Prix Finale ranked higher than her? If you medaled when she had to withdraw from that? If, when you went to Nationals because she withdrew, and won, everyone started talking about how she was in serious danger of you passing her, if people suggested you might have won even if she hadn't withdrawn?"

"People aren't seriously saying that?" Ekaterina asked, surprised. "I thought it was pretty much settled that when they're in the same competition, Tanith Belbin and Benjamin Agosto will always win. And didn't they outscore them in the Grand Prix Finale before the withdrawal? Has it really come to that?"

Oksana shrugged. "Personally, I think Tanith and Ben can probably stay ahead of them when all is said and done. But it will probably be close for the rest of their careers, and any competition where they make a major mistake they will lose to them. And yet they cheer for them. Max and I could never do that." She sounded wistful.

"Is that why you took me to bed tonight?" Ekaterina demanded, her anger rising so suddenly she didn't even get a moment to wonder where it had come from. "To make a statement about how much better the Americans are than us?"

"No! No!" Oksana protested. "I wasn't even sure if you wanted to come to bed with me, I was ready to just show you the body glue without asking for anything else?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Ekaterina only grew angrier. "Does anyone ever go alone to someone else's hotel room in our world without it being assumed there's going to be sex in there somewhere? Which means you really were trying to make an example to foolish, impressionable, little me! I'm not like that!"

"Katia, I wasn't even thinking about anything like that! I didn't have any big plans when I brought you here! All I wanted was to show you the glue, and maybe if you wanted to have sex, which you did..."

"Really? Why would you do that, Oksana? Why would you risk the wrath of your boyfriend like that? You can't possibly think I'd be worth that, especially if you weren't even assuming you'd get sex!" Curiosity crept into her anger. "Why did you do something crazy like this, Oksana?"

Oksana drew herself up slowly, letting her loose hair fall behind her, like some old Hollywood lady of glamour. She looked up at the ceiling, away from Ekaterina. "I don't think it really matters what Roman hears. He treats me the same way however I behave. I used to think that if I was a good enough woman, he'd see it and he'd change...but I think he's too old now, too set in his ways. And he'll never completely forgive me for moving to America, anyway, even though I didn't want to." She looked down, still away.

Ekaterina wasn't unmoved, but she was still angry. "You're taking to the American way, though. You wouldn't have thought of even offering me the glue if you weren't, let alone tell me where Jana can get it."

"And why did you come with me, anyway?" asked Oksana, still not looking at her. "If you really disapprove of this?"

"It's not that I disapprove, exactly," started Ekaterina, "it's just that I didn't expect any of this. I, well, I've thought about having sex with you for a while, but I never expected you were going to approach me like this, and when you did I wasn't going risk anything by asking why..." She drifted off.

"I wanted to," said Oksana, very suddenly. "That's why."

Ekaterina almost asked her why she had wanted to, but she didn't think she could hope to get much of an answer. Instead she asked, "You wanted to have sex with me or you wanted to offer me the glue?"

"Both. Or maybe I just wanted company tonight, whatever we did."

She sounded so sad Ekaterina felt her anger fade. "It must be lonely in America. Even with Belbin; after all, how much can she do?" Maybe that was why she was crossing the lines here, Ekaterina thought, because there was noone on her own side for her to turn to. Maybe that was why she'd grown so broad-minded. Maybe it was even why Belbin had grown so broad-minded, since she too had left all her friends to train with Linichuk.

Oksana nodded. "I have to admit, I do envy the American ice dancers. It's so much easier for them, and they're all so excited. They've never been this good, you know."

"Of course not," said Ekaterina. "Before now, they weren't being trained by our coaches."

Oksana laughed very quietly. "I've reminded Tanith of that. She just shrugs. She's just so proud of it all. Proud of what she and Ben have done, proud of what they might still do, proud of what's coming up behind them. I commented once that it must sting, now that people say Meryl and Charlie are going to surpass her and Ben, are going to be better than they ever were. I didn't even expect her to believe they would be. She looked me in the eye and said she'd be disappointed if they weren't. After 2010, she was sure to add. But even before then," and she suddenly grew choked up, "she doesn't have to worry. She's certain of her legacy."

And Oksana was not, was the unspoken addition to that latest speech. Which was why, Ekaterina could tell, she was starting to cry. Because if she and Maxim didn't win in Vancouver, they all knew, within another four years they'd be long forgotten.

And Ekaterina had to want them to lose, because as of this week, if not earlier, that legacy, as far as she was concerned, belonged to Jana and Sergei. Their coaches sometimes talked about Sochi, but that was hardly reliable in a world where top skaters came and went quicker and quicker, and new skaters, younger and stronger and raised to the Code of Points, were always showing up.

As Oksana had to know, which might be why when she finally looked at Ekaterina, the tears drying on her face, she was shaking her head and saying, "You can't stay here."

"I know," said Ekaterina and reluctantly pulled herself up and went groping about for her clothes.

"Don't forget the body glue," she heard Oksana say as she got her socks on. "I really want you to have it."

The glue bottle was lying on the bedside table, where they'd put it before going into the bathroom. Ekaterina hesitated.

"Just take it, please, Katia. You can always decide not to use it."

Ekaterina took it, and slipped on her socks and shoes. "It won't be used for a while anyway," she commented. "I really don't think Jana will be willing to use it, and this is my last competition of the year anyway."

She was nearly at the door when she heard Oksana murmur, "It might not be."

"What?" The full implications of that statement hit her hard and she whirled around. Oksana was lying down again, her eyes closed. "What do you mean by that?" She supposed it was obvious, but she still had to ask.

Oksana shook her head. "I can't say any more. I shouldn't have even said that."

There was nothing more to be said to that. Ekaterina turned and left.


End file.
